Talk:Dracule Mihawk
Name Moved to Forum:Translation. One-Winged Hawk 12:43, May 26, 2010 (UTC) One Piece Data Book Green says his name is Dracule. It also says that Moria is Moriah and that Jinbei is Jinbe. Are You Serious 09:11, November 4, 2010 (UTC) French-Caribbean accent His French-Caribbean accent is not far different from the stereotype manner of speech that are often given to western culture depictions of vampires in films and movies. This has got to be one of the most absurd claims I’ve ever read, I can’t imagine a single actor who has ever once played Dracula with a French Caribbean accent or anything even remotely resembling one. The statement is laughable. Pretty much anyone noteworthy who has ever played Dracula does him purposefully with a Romanian or more specifically a Transylvania accent which sounds absolutely nothing like French Caribbean, seriously where do people come up with these claims? And honestly who cares what ridiculous accent the American dub gives any character, they are notorious for having the most heavily edited and butchered interpretations, forcing their own cultural bias into all their dubs which have absolutely nothing to do with what Oda actually intended. Why would anyone take anything from the American dub as canon or use it describe or interpret a character. Granted actual names and dialogue must be translated, but that some American decided to give Mihawk a supposedly French Caribbean (which really sounded like a bad fake Spanish) accent has absolutely no baring on the character at all. :yeah but the statement doesn't say vampires have a french caribbean, just the manner of speech is similar if you read it... And remove it if you think its wrong. And the whole vampire comparison is based on the 4Kids version if you read, not the original Japanese version. Its a link to why the 4Kids dub has the stuff as it is... Based on the name. Dracule... Dracula. Vampire-looking character, symbols on Mihawk. Its not part of the original character, thats why its in the "dub issues" bit. :I'm not going to answer to the anti-4Kids bit there though. I'm trying to avoid expressing my hatred of the dub these days since FUNimation now has the dub. Opinions such as anti-4Kids are better left not mentioned. Seriously though a lot of this is just you having a rant at 4Kids choice of VA and that sort of thing One-Winged Hawk 13:19, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::Okay to avoid any future disputes, I've now fixed the text to include the mentioning of whether or not the designs are coincidence or not. One-Winged Hawk 10:23, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Attacks *'Black ship slice' Mihawk swings his sword to make the purple wave. This attack is used to slice ships. *'Pitiful' Mihawk slashes the opponent close up with his sword. He used this to finish off Zolo. :Once again, Mihawk doesn't actually call a name to any of these techniques in the series. They are made up for the game. One-Winged Hawk 19:39, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Piccy Anyone got a piccy of Mihawks edited crosses from the 4Kids dub? I have only Japanese subs... :/ One-Winged Hawk 15:35, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Trivia There is a problem with one of Mihawk's Trivia: *He is the only Shichibukai, besides Boa Hancock and perhaps Kuma, that holds no animosity towards the Strawhats pirates after facing them in combat. This is not(technicially)true as,Donquixote Doflamingo,Marshall D. Teach,Jinbei haven't fought them yet. GohanRULEZ 07:20, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Point taken for Doflamingo and Jnbei to a certain degree. However, Teach kinda has a thing against them since he wanted to capture Luffy originally instead of Ace.Mugiwara Franky 10:05, 9 February 2009 (UTC) So it be cool if I changed it? GohanRULEZ 10:17, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Name Change Moved to forum: Translation. One-Winged Hawk 12:42, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Mihawk`s Size In Baratie Arc, when Mihawk met Strawhats, he was about size with Zoro. But in Marineford Arc... He was GIANT!!! Seriously! Look at this http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/550/08-09/ and this http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/51/13/! :He isn't a giant. Consider him with Hancock on chapter 550. fui 05:14, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Still...the reaction to their latest appearance is understandable. The size-scale of that image is rather confusing, especially with the Marine in front of them. Any ideas about it? :Kaizoku-Hime 05:30, 17 July 2009 (UTC) If you look at the right bottom panel on Pages 08-09, you can see the black figures fo the five. I think that image is espacially drawn large by Oda to show their status, power or something by comparing them with high ranked Marines in the front. fui 05:43, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::Indeed the image is meant to show the Shichibukai's status not their actual size.Mugiwara Franky 17:44, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Okay... But i still think that they are little too big(at least Mihawk and Hancock).--Tiger D. "Wind Claw" John 21:10, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I think a possible measure of Mihwak is less than 6 feet. Why? because i dont know who, wrote that his kokutou yoru si 6 feet, and mihawk is obviously smaller than that sword........re007wazhere, 2:55 (i think), August 11 2009 (UTC) For what it's worth, it kinda looks like he's standing on Salome(Hancock's snake). Onomatopoeia 21:38, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Issue With the Translation and Dub Issues Moved to Forum:Translation. One-Winged Hawk 12:41, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Eyes power In chapter 561 (page 05) Mihawk uses his eyes to locate Luffy far away among the chaos of the battle and he hits him. Luffy is going then to attack Mihawk, but senses that he would lose his arm if he did that, so he stops it at the last moment. Maybe this is an unconscious use of his haki powers. In chapter 561 (page 05) Mihawk uses his eyes to make Luffy see he will lose his arm if he attacks him. This ability must be noted in the page. ___________ I think it is more likely to be a reappearance of the concept of "killing intent". You know like it was mentioned for Zoro as he was going to slash at the Tenryuubito after insulting his sense of direction. --One Piece Of Romance Dawn 15:10, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I think that Mihawk's eyes have the power to put images in his enemies' mind, but do you think it's possible that Luffy at this time used haki unconsciously? Aoshi shigamori 11:37, September 9, 2010 (UTC) No. That's a common technique used in manga. Like Mihawk said, Luffy had improved and realized he would have gotten slashed so he backed off. SeaTerror 19:13, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Common technique? I've never seen it. Now that Luffy has awakened and mastered Haki use, I am increasingly convinced that vision was Mihawk's eyes power. It makes no sense that Luffy realized that. He never had that ability. Aoshi shigamori 13:13, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Take this pointless argument to a forum. 15:15, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok I'll do, boss. Aoshi shigamori 22:06, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Bounty Mihawk's former bounty according you Under 100.000.000 Beli Between 100.000.000 Beli to 599.000.000 Beli Between 600.000.000 Beli to 800.000.000 Beli More than 800.000.000 Beli Mihawk and Luffy's Gear Second I read on the page that Mihawk was able to hit Luffy while running, and without hitting other people, while he was in Gear Second. I'm reasonably sure that Luffy was NOT in Gear Second, as there is no smoke(the panel does show smoke/steam, but it is not coming off of Luffy). It seems as if he activates it after the Newkama's get sliced up, and then he retracts it. So, yeah, just wondering. Appearance I have noticed in chapters 592 and 597 that Mihawk does have a defined nose much like Shanks and Robin. I'm not sure if Oda intended that, and it isn't shown in the anime. Just thought I'd point that out, I don't know if you'd edit the page and put that on there. 14:27, September 4, 2010 (UTC)Audio!? Training Zoro Leave it the fuck alone! This is becoming an annoying fight amongst annoying fights. Saying he and Zoro are going to train in general is stupid and improper. Just leave it the way I''' had it. It should say he is training Zoro not they're training together. Mihawk doesn't need training. He can take anyone he wants in the entire series if he wanted with a butter knife. Daniel, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Actually both ways can mean that Mihawk is gonna start training Zoro especially with the previous sentences backing them up. If it was stand alone, it could interpreted differently.Mugiwara Franky 05:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Why were my edits removed? They made sense. Why were my edits abolished? they made perfect sense. Iamnofool 00:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :They were obvious and already stated elsewhere in the article.Mugiwara Franky 02:59, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Mihawk v. Vista Whic h episode did this pic come from? It looks.. off to me. For now, I'm replacing it with one from the most recent episode. Repeating the Attack List Is there a reason why his attacks are re-listed here when they're already listed on their respective weapon's pages? Attacks are usually listed on a character's page because their weapons, fighting-style, and/or Devil Fruits are unnamed & don't have their own pages (such as Law's & Kidd's). But '''Kokutou Yoru & Kogatana do. :Kaizoku-Hime 23:34, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Name Was it confirmed that his name is spelled Dracule because that is what the article is called. I know that's what Funimation uses, but I don't know if it has been confirmed otherwise that Dracule is his name spelled properly or Juracule. ( 22:25, November 7, 2010 (UTC)) :This question has already been answered, read the first section of the discussion page that shares the same title with this one! MasterDeva 22:35, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Oda's gone for a bizarre romanization again... Amazing this is one of several cases his done this lately. One-Winged Hawk 19:51, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Updated the translation notes so it explains past problems with his name, as was seen with Oars' page when it had confirmation. I bet the guys at AP forums are trying to mock us, but we got a lot more to talk about then they have since it WAS finally ended; we've got a explaination as to "why" there ever was a debate after all, which is more then they ever had! :-D One-Winged Hawk 19:56, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I think the only bizarre thing is that you actually called this a bizarre romanization. SeaTerror 20:36, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Pirate? Ok maybe it's a bit stupid, but was ever said that Mihawk is a pirate? I mean he was only referred as "swordsman" not as a pirate for what I recall... him being part of the shichibukai is the only thing that suggest he is a pirate, but that doesn't necessary means that every one of them have to be a pirate. I just read the chapters where he appeared and I didn't found a reference of him being a pirate. Maybe am I overthinking? Well, yeah.. He has to be a pirate. Basically as the Shichibukais are, he gave up pirate life to join them. And stayed there, meaning he doesnt care being a real 'pirate', going after One Piece.. I think we should categorize him as a pirate.. He is already categorized under pirate, this was only a doubt of mine. Yeah, I know. That's not necessarily true, there's a chance that he wasn't a pirate so i don't think its right to put that on his page. remember the shichibukai are made to intimidate people from being pirates, they didn't have to be pirates themselves, when it comes to intimidating people i think that the "world's greatest swordsmen" is enough. an example is Kuma who was a revolutionary but a shichibukai (and i know that they usually say he was a pirate but i think that's just because they covered up the fact that he was one for what ever reason). And besides all that, Mihawk just doesnt give the "pirate" feeling. So yeah...i dont think he was.Zevinmartin 00:54, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Navigator? Isn't he a navigator? Or how would he be able to travel in all the seas alone? --Meganoide 17:33, January 30, 2012 (UTC) That's a skill. But we can't categorize him as a navigator for that.. Indeed that depends on how we intend the categories, if professions or abilities. Stupid example: someone who is skilled in cooking is a cook? Or is Usopp an artist? We should also classify Luffy as a cook, as he roasted a pig on Amazon Lily for food. 18:54, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Ace had a log pose on his arm too! That settles it, Ace is a navigator too! Oh and Cody had been mentioned to be a good navigator by Alvida... :-3 One-Winged Hawk 22:14, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I love sarcasm.. :D :Unfortantely I do that a lot... Unintentionally most of the time, but still a lot. One-Winged Hawk 22:57, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Birthday Can someone find where it was given his birthday? Haki Can he use Haki? Answer: Not likely. 13:11, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Then how about when he cut through the wave with strongest slash, and threaten to cut luffy in half? what is that? Anyone can cut Luffy. He's not immune to cuts. He's only immune to direct attacks, such as punchs, kicks, whatever. Jademing 14:14, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Whether he can use haki or not is as of yet unknown and thus there is no point in speculating in articles. 14:20, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ^ What Soul said. Let wait until we know for sure that Mihawk can use haki or not. Jademing 14:22, March 17, 2012 (UTC) well i think he dosen't have haki , if he would have haki buggy would have dies when mihawk cut him 15:54, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Or perhaps Buggy is immune to cuts, haki or not. Jademing 16:03, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Buggy is immune to cuts, but not Haki. 16:05, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I meant to said that perhaps Buggy is immune to cuts with haki. His devil fruit after all, allows him to be immune to be cut. Perhaps it also allows him to be immune to cuts with haki. I don't know, and honestly, I don't really care. Beside, it's off the topic. Jademing 16:09, March 17, 2012 (UTC) So.......... Who WAS the person who brought it off the topic? >:( 16:14, March 17, 2012 (UTC) WHo was the one who decided to start a talk like this on a talk page? 16:24, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Mihawk probably uses haki, I mean, he trained Zoro and he can use haki, so his teacher must use it too. 10:22, July 11, 2013 (UTC) However, this is still considered speculation as no official material has proven this yet. 10:25, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Speculations. 10:24, July 11, 2013 (UTC) All these Speculations, Nuffy said... :3 WU out - 20:58, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Char Box problem For some reason the 4kids and Funimation VA's aren't showing up in the character box even though they are listed in the code. Does anyone who knows more about code than me know why this is happening? 01:14, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Never mind; I noticed the same problem on other articles so I'm moving this to the forums. 01:20, February 24, 2014 (UTC) No need, http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template%3AChar_Box&diff=1131083&oldid=1130592 Klobis had fucked it up somehow. 07:09, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Should still go to a forum, considering it's on more than one page. 11:51, February 24, 2014 (UTC) age quick point about mihawks age, in his char info box it says he is 41 @ his debut which came from an sbs but in the caption for his picture from roger's execution says he was 19 @ the time which if that was the case it would make him 39 during his debut. 420pirate (talk) 06:19, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Gol D. Roger's execution was 22 years before the start of the series, not 20 (chap 99 page 18). 07:45, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Mihawk strength Mihawk is one strongest characters ever shown why can that not be said in his abilities and power sectionTo love this (talk) 23:13, May 17, 2018 (UTC) Unnecessary Sentence in the Haki Section This sentence under Mihawk's general Haki section: "Mihawk can utilize two types of Haki." Seems unnecessary since it doesn't really add anything of use to his general use of Haki over all (and the fact that the next two sections go into detail about the two types of Haki he can use). If a characters' general Haki section (such Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, or Rayleigh) goes into more detail about it (such as not being able to use it before, how they couldn't control at first, someone else commenting on powerful it is, or using their mastery of it to teach others) then that is necessary. Considering nothing about his general Haki use seems to stand out right now it seems like that sentence should removed until move info about it is revealed in the story. Vincent Dawn (talk) 02:00, April 22, 2019 (UTC) To be honest, the subsection split isn't really serving a purpose. There's not enough information about either. The whole Haki section could be condensed into two sentences without a loss of information or clarity. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 04:50, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Would it be alright re-edited the section like this: "Mihawk possesses the ability to use Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku Haki." "He taught Zoro how to use Busoshoku Haki to protect his swords from any damage." Vincent Dawn (talk) 05:34, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Those sections are always filled out with a general description then expanded in the subsections except for history sections. SeaTerror (talk) 22:06, April 23, 2019 (UTC) Not for every character (like Kin'emon, Sandersonia, Marigold, Sentomaru, etc.) and saying a character can use two types of Haki is not a general description. A Vice Admiral's Haki section or a character like Rayleigh, Shanks, Zoro, or Sanji's section are an actual overall description for their Haki since it goes into more depth (such as their knowledge about it or someone else commenting about it). Vincent Dawn (talk) 23:09, April 23, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, I don't really see a reason for that opening sentence. Sure, it's worth noting if someone can use all three types, but the redundancy of saying someone can use *two* types is unnecessary given that it's not all that special. And I can agree with removing the subheaders on this page, with Mihawk not actually demonstrating Haki it's rather unnecessary. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 06:14, April 24, 2019 (UTC) I'm okay with a character's page stating they can use all three types of Haki, although I would be careful using "mastery" in that sentence, especially if character only displays mastery of one specific type (like Katakuri with Kenbunshoku Haki). Also with the revelation of Busoshoku Haki having an advanced use that kind of raises the bar of at least mastering that form. Also not to get to off topic but I feel as though Vista's Haki section could also be reduced to "Vista possesses the ability to use Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku Haki." since the only time he was shown using it was to attack Sakazuki, and it seems like that could be made a reference. Also there are a few characters who have sub-headers in their Haki section and they can only use one type Haki (ex. Koby, Crocus, Shirahoshi, and Momonosuke) with nothing under their general Haki section. Vincent Dawn (talk) 17:25, April 24, 2019 (UTC) There's been no further discussion on this topic, is it alright to delete the Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku sub-headers and replace them with "Mihawk possesses the ability to use Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku Haki." The sentence about him teaching Zoro how to use it can be after the new sentence (or apart of it). Vincent Dawn (talk) 21:24, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Farmer Who thinks that Mihawk, when he's not out looking for duels, maintains and own a farm?Rgilbert27 (talk) 02:38, July 30, 2019 (UTC) I don't have a doubt that he manages his own farm, but I wouldn't consider that an occupation. Like if I had a garden and I garden it, yea sure, I would be a gardener, but it's kinda weird to call that an occupation.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 04:03, August 3, 2019 (UTC)